Corridors
by Laurenke1
Summary: Teachers are adamant about no snogging in the corridors, but how do you deal with that rule when it applies to yourself? HP/SS slash, one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This came to me in the usual fashion and since it kept plaguing me, I had to do something with it. I hope it will be light and fluffy. This takes place after Deadly Hallows.**

**Title: Corridors**

**Summary: Teachers are adamant about no snogging in the corridors, but how do you deal with that rule when it applies to yourself?**

**Warning: slash, AU warning and spoilers. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter. **

"Snogging in the corridors, Mr. Weasley that will be ten points from Gryffindor for undignified, unwanted public displays of affection." The deep voice was accompanied with a gleeful smirk made Ronald Weasley, seventh year student of Gryffindor House and best made of Savior of the Wizarding World Harry Potter pull back faster from the lips of his Muggleborn Head Girl girlfriend Hermione Granger then a bludger escape the confinements of the chest it had been kept in.

"But sir, I…" The blue eyes widened as Ron looked around to meet the nasty smile of the Potions Master Severus Snape. The taller, older, thin wizard was staring at him with those black eyes full of suppressed glee and Harry Potter, said best friend and savior of the wizarding world heaved a sigh.

The messy haired green eyed young hero looked at his teacher. Snape was vindictive, that was a given fact, especially towards Harry Potter, through the malice between the two former enemies had disappeared a little since the Final Battle and Harry's return to Hogwarts for his seventh year and when he had rescued Professor Snape from the snake bite of Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini.

"Yes, you what, Mr. Weasley? I am surprised that you nearly managed to form a full sentence." Snape purred, raising one eyebrow. Hermione moved a little bit more to Harry, her expression alarming when she noticed how Ron flushed an angry red and even before any of them could utter a word, Ron exploded.

"And what is it to you that I am kissing my girlfriend in the middle of the corridor? She found out that she was accepted as an apprentice in the Ministry! We have something to celebrate."

Snape's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped as he hissed, causing Harry to sigh. "Then you should do it up in that blasted red tower of yours or go to the Astronomy Tower like the rest of the dunderheads called children around here!"

Harry shared look with Hermione, who in vain tried to break in but Harry pulled her back after he saw the way Snape's eyes narrowed even more. "Better not." He cautioned his voice low and soft. He knew how it would turn out.

"But Harry, he will be…"

"Given a detention to do something nasty, yeah, I know. Through he would have earned it; I wouldn't interfere if I were you. Best to get this over with, you know how nasty Snape can get, especially if one of us gets involved." Harry's voice was firm but with a hint of sadness. Even after their shared victory last year, Snape's exoneration, his return to Hogwarts, the teacher had barely changed one bit towards them, only other than being slightly more relaxed.

No, Snape was still as nasty, vindictive and unpleasant as otherwise and it seemed like the former spy hadn't changed at all since the war but Harry knew different. It was small changed, like how Snape sometimes joked with Minerva McGonagall, or how his expression could relax, giving him a different look, the way his eyes scanned a room and he didn't always reached for his wand right away…

Yet his eyes would still harden when he heard Harry's name and his thin lips would twitch but despite that, Harry couldn't help how he felt about Snape. Totally and utterly, head over heels in love with the older wizard. Harry knew he was doomed. Had known it from day one. Snape would never allow Harry to form a relationship with him.

He had tried to form a friendship with the only man that knew his parents and was still alive to tell the tale. Even if he barely survived. Harry grimaced as he remembered that particular endeavor. It hadn't ended well, hence the reason Snape seemed to hate and detest Harry even more now.

The visits over the summer to the slowly recovering Potions Master hadn't been received well. Just the sheer fact that Snape was not up to his usual magical and physical strength and thus had not been able to toss Harry out of the private room himself, had allowed him entrance and about 5 minutes in the room before Snape discovered a very successful way to get Harry to leave.

Not by insulting him, no, Harry had grown immune to that a long time ago. Or by insulting his parents, no, Harry had come to terms with that as well. No, by subtle reminding Harry of what he had lost. Just hints or what Lily had done by rejecting Snape after that incident Harry had witnessed in the pensive.

To that, Harry was sensitive, sensitive enough that time and time again he had Apparated home biting his lip, shaken with anger and tears in his eyes and cursing the angry, bitter git of a man. Yet despite all of that, despite Snape making it known to him time and time again, something inside Harry had warmed up to Snape and some part of Harry, perhaps the smallest but most important part had begun to belong to the older wizard.

Snape probably would never know even if Harry imagined and dreamed about telling the older wizard time and time again. But he knew it would never happen. Even he wasn't that big of a fool, even though he was a Gryffindor. No, Harry would keep silent, not allowing his heart to be shattered completely. If dreams were all he had, then so be, they were still better than nothing.

"Just because nobody ever found you worthy enough to enjoy a snog in the corridors doesn't mean that you can just march past here, dock points and tell me when to snog my girlfriend!" Ron exploded again and Harry shared another look with Hermione, would they foolish red haired friend ever learn?

Snape's face had colored to a nasty red color and his eyes blazed. Harry could feel the subtle changes of the Potions Master's magic in the wide, student filled corridor as Snape grew angrier. Ron began to realize he had made a mistake but yet the youngest son of the Weasleys showed no sign of apologizing.

Harry winced as Snape purred. "A 100 points from Gryffindor for cheek, Mr. Weasley and a detention."

The Potions Master turned on his heel smoothly and stalked away, leaving a gaping red head in his wake, stunned and snickering students, a head shaking Hermione and a suddenly scheming Golden Gryffindor. Oh, if only Ron understood what affect his words had had upon his friend, he would have loved to take them back.

Hp

Severus Snape had not survived two wars, two mad wizards and being a spy for two decades without being a very suspicious man. Some would even go as far as to call him paranoid but then again, they would not have been able to survive all the things he had seen and survived.

So needless to say, on most days Severus was highly grateful, not that he ever showed it, that the war was over and he had escaped alive. He was even more amazed that he had survived unscattered. He had expected to be in Azkaban by now, serving out a life sentence for murdering Albus Dumbledore.

But no, here he was, back at school to teach his subject, Potions and to be the bane of all students, except perhaps of the Slytherins who he had to favor, he was their Head of House after all. The experiences from the war, the good ones at least, served him well in his day to day life as a Potions Professor.

He was always the first to see when a student was up to something or was about to make a dreadful mistake. His hard hand in classes showed that no student had died in class since 1981. This had nothing to do with Severus' teaching methods because after five years, most students were glad to be rid of him. Only those who were serious about going after a NEWT in Potions were allowed in his NEWT class.

There was a reason Severus' students were some of the best in the field of Potions once they finished their career. He was one of the most advanced Potions Masters in Britain, his past notwithstanding. His research in regards to Wolfs Bane Potion was known all over the world and he was one of the few who taught. The only thing he didn't do, a thing which almost every other Potions Master did, was take on apprentices.

The reason was simple. Severus had enough to deal with classes, students, Head of House duties and his own private research to take on an apprentice. Needless to say, most wouldn't come within a five mile radius of him unless they absolutely had to.

Except it seemed for one student and now they had come full circle, back to Severus' suspicion. Harry James Potter, son of his hated enemy James Potter and his former love Lily Evans, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named, Hero of the Wizarding World and bane of Severus' existence.

Potter's behavior had always been odd but usually the boy went out of his way to avoid Severus, making the task of protecting the brat harder yet now Potter was doing the direct opposite of showing up everywhere Severus went unless his student had classes, homework, Quidditch practice or other foolish things the students did these days.

Knowing that a Gryffindor was tailing you was enough to make anybody nervous and especially a Slytherin but what was more, it was making Severus annoyed and angry. And he tended to snap, when he was annoyed and angry.

Severus sighed as he saw the boy loitering in the Potions corridor as he stepped out of his office on the way to dinner. The snow was falling thick outside as Christmas fast approached and the corridors were chilly and yet Potter was wearing nothing more than a school robe and his book bag.

Severus could care less if the student was freezing as he angrily roughly brushed past Potter, not caring if he bumped into the youth or not. "Uhm, Professor Snape?" Potter called in his still slightly boyish voice. Severus sighed angrily, suppressed a growl and turned as he said.

"Potter, for the last time, Weasley is not getting out from underneath that detention! He richly deserved it, now unless you are going on your way and soon, you can serve the detention with him!"

Potter didn't even blink or anything else as he merely frowned and said. "I know Ron deserved it, sir, he shouldn't have said that…"

It took Severus a moment to recover before he stalked towards Potter and hissed, leaning into the personal space of his student, his lips curling into a smirk when he noticed the flinch Potter couldn't suppress."Well well, you did learn some sense then. Perhaps you are smarter then you look through I would not get my hopes. I would hate to find myself disappointed when come next class you will mess up your potion again."

Potter flushed an angry color and Severus sneered. It was a low shot and he knew it. Potter hadn't messed up his potions since he had entered the NEWT level and secretly Severus was glad. He had soon learned that as long as he didn't breathe down Potter's neck, the brat did alright in his class and Severus hated to be the Professor Who Failed Harry Potter.

Severus turned smoothly, his robe billowing behind him as he once more tried to go to the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling softly. "Professor?"

"What do you want now, boy?" Severus bit out sharply, turning again. Potter was fidgeting; never a good sign and the teacher raised a black eyebrow as he purred. "Do you require aid with a potion?"

Potter shook his messy head.

"Do you need medicine because you are ill?"

Another shake.

"Do you not understand the homework assignment?"

Another negative shake, Severus was losing the end of his patience.

"Then for the love of the founders, Potter, _what is it?"_

Potter flushed again and he looked up, the emerald eyes meeting the dark ones as he took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to say. "What Ron said, he shouldn't have said that…I mean…it isn't right and he had not right to say such a thing….He won't apologize, he is just too damn proud but you deserve better, sir…"

White hot rage filled Severus, making him trembled with the power of it. The audacity of the brat! How dared Potter? He balled his fist as he snapped quickly as a snake. "I don't need your pity Potter! Is this how you play it now to try and get the answers to the questions you ask? Then you go about it wrong, I will never answer those questions, Potter. She is dead, let it go!" And as the green eyes widened, Severus turned to stalk out of the corridor, leaving a crestfallen student behind.

Hp

Harry slipped into the deserted Entrance Hall silently. To his left the sound came of many students who were cheerfully eating their meal but for Harry it held no appeal. He couldn't be cheery now, or even pretend. Snape's hurtful words kept sounded through his mind. _She is dead, let it go!_

Snape didn't understand. It wasn't about his mum, not any more. No now it was about Harry. He was a fool, he had always been. Why should he think that anybody wanted him? Nobody had ever done so. The Dursleys, Ginny, who had broken up with him when Harry continued to go visit Snape in the hospital, Snape, who was he kidding?

It had been a foolish plan to try and get Snape to see his affection, just before the holiday season. Ron had been wrong, Snape hadn't been found worthy, no, it had been Snape who had found nobody worthy to be kissed by him, except for Harry's mom and she was dead.

His eyes stung with the tears he was trying to keep at bay. So, all Harry could do was to bite his lip, grab his wand and rush up to the empty Gryffindor tower to nurse his wounds in private.

Hp

Weeks went by and it seemed like Potter had given up. The Christmas Vacation was upon them and tomorrow the Christmas Feast, the last ball before the school was let out for the break was nearly here. And still, despite all the cheer, more reason to since years ago, Severus wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

And once again it all had to do with one person, Harry James Potter. His place on the Head Table allowed him an exquisite view of all the students, in particular the Gryffindor table and especially the excited Golden Trio, well Duo now for Potter was sitting there quietly, subdues as he toyed with his foot and stared at his lap.

It seemed like Severus was the only one who noticed because all around Potter people were chatting with each other, excited with the ending of class and full of ideas for the Christmas break. Even Weasley and Granger were too busy to notice their friend as they were lost in each other.

What was the reason Potter wasn't planning mischief with the lot of them? Any other year Potter would have been full of joy but what had changed to make him this...depressed?

So Severus turned to the only person he knew who could help him. She was the authority on Gryffindors; well the only one alive and he refused to acknowledge a certain beaming portrait. He cleared his throat and Minerva McGonagall, former Gryffindor Head of House and now Headmistress turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The Scottish witch waited patiently for her Potions Master to stop dwindling and get to the point, knowing the younger man longer then today.

"Minerva, there is something wrong with Potter." Severus declared, after a moment's hesitation about how to breech the subject. He didn't even know if it was even his place but Potter was a student of him and therefore, he had a right to worry, or so he kept telling himself.

"Ah, you have noticed then, haven't you? Yes, he does seem a little down, which is highly unusual for him but no very strange consider all he has seen…." She said and Severus growled.

"You foolish woman, a little down is when somebody refuses to act foolishly for a whole day. Potter has been behaving this way for nearly a week now."

"Ah and since you have been so watchful of our resident hero, would you perhaps have also seen when this depression started?" She raised an eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of him and Severus scowled.

"Yes, last week after that incident with Weasley…" He frowned as he tried to remember what had happened shortly after that. It was a nagging sensation that he was forgetting something. He glanced back at Potter to see the green eyes shooting down again, like he had been watching Severus. The older wizard frowned.

"Oh and what had happened after that that would mean Potter would simply give up? Surely something big must have changed because I have never known Potter to behave that way, even when he had gone through everything he has gone through." Minerva regarded him with a stern look and Severus sneered when he suddenly remembered the conversation between him and Potter with a sinking feeling around where his heart was placed, no surely, why would Potter behave like that after some harsh words from him?

He was suddenly uncomfortable as he realized it could be very well have been him who had sprung this one. Then he shook himself. Potter didn't care about him so why should it matter to the brat what he said and did, through his words might have been a bit harsh.

He looked at his employer and friend and finally sighed and said. "Potter came to apologize about Weasley and I said some things to him regarding his mother." Some things were an understatement. He had said the same things to Potter as during the summer, to get lost so Severus could be alone.

Minerva's expression faltered and she looked a bit stricken as she said. "Oh. Severus, when will you learn?"

The anger rushed back in so suddenly that he snapped out. "I don't want to deal with Potter's questions about Lily!"

Minerva's expression hardened. "Has it perhaps occurred to you that Harry didn't come to you because he wanted to learn about Lily but because he wanted to get to know you?"

"Pardon?" Severus yelped, too stunned to speak. No surely not! The brat wouldn't want to get to know _him_?

Minerva sighed and looked at her stunned colleague. Poor man, he didn't even know when somebody tried to get to know the real him. She had seen the hesitant way Harry had tried to work his way into Severus' life, at first yes, to learn more about Lily and only to come across a huge brick magic infused wall that Severus had build around his heart and private life.

But as the summer progressed and Harry grew more discouraged because Severus kept hurting him and kept refusing him, she had watched as he had returned to the school year more encouraged than ever. He had not tried to approach the Potions Master again, instead seeming to drink in small glances in the person Severus was, such as when in an unguarded moment Severus had smiled. She had seen the way Harry's eyes had lid up and he seemed more cheery than ever, even going as far as to greet the aloof Professor.

It wasn't terribly hard to put two and two together but Minerva had been amazed that Severus had not even reacted the way he normally did with crushes. He would nip them in the bud, showing the students how nasty he could be. So either he hadn't known or…he felt the same…

Minerva sighed again, feeling pity stir her heart for this bitter shell of a man before her. Severus had suffered a lot in his life and he had received little kindness. Even now he was shunned. It would do him well to have somebody to love and who loved him and again she wondered why he didn't allow Harry to try.

"That is preposterous" He finally laughed through she could see in his eyes how stunned he still was.

She sighed again and reached out to place a hand on his knee as she said. "No, Severus, it isn't. Harry had precious little friends as it is and if he wishes to get to know you, why not allow him? You don't have anything to lose; I dare say through if you are adamant about not having him in your life then be very gentle about it. "

The dark eyes narrowed and then Severus said. "What do you mean, Minerva?"

The Headmistress glanced at the miserable looking Gryffindor as the messy haired male left the room. He looked so lost and terrible alone. She knew that he wouldn't like it if she told his secret to Severus but as she once more glanced into the dark eyes, she also saw a small flame of home so could he really blame her, she had to try after all.

"Severus, Harry is in love with you."

And as Minerva watched as her Potions Master's keen dark eyes sought out Harry Potter amongst the students and failing to find him, she smiled as she watched the smooth mask sliding into place that she probably had done Harry a service because Severus looked too much like a small scheming child for her to be truly thankful with it.

Hp

Harry hurried down the marble staircase, fastening his tie. He couldn't believe he was late to the Christmas Feast. Hermione had nagged him all week about being on time and he still managed to be late. She was going to be so mad…

Harry should probably care a bit more but ever since last week, since Snape had been so nasty to him, he couldn't bring himself to care. He just found himself feeling empty and unsure of how to continue. Perhaps foolishly so he had always hoped that once Snape knew about him, the Potions Master would have liked to form a friendship with him but Harry had been so dreadfully mistaken.

He knew he didn't desire friendship but if it was all that Snape wanted, well, Harry would settle for it. Even if it would mean leaving his heart to bleed time and time again, it didn't matter. And sometimes friendship turned to love, well but that was just wishful thinking wasn't it….

Harry crossed the Entrance Hall, busy repeating his story under his breath. He had fallen asleep, yeah, that was one story even Ron could back up. His dorm mate had seen him asleep beforehand. It was easy to fake sleep these days because during the nights Harry kept being plagued by dreams about Snape and nightmares about the words the Potions Master had spoken.

He shook his head firmly, why was he being such an idiot? It wasn't as if he had told the older wizard how he felt….so why was he overreacting and imagining what ifs?

"Potter!" The sharp hiss made him stop in his tracks.

Harry stood frozen and for a moment considered pretending he hadn't heard Snape but he knew the older wizard enough to know that Snape would turn very nasty then. No, it was better if he just sucked it up and accepted his punishment for being late.

So he turned to face the dark wizard, asking and trying to keep his voice as polite and neutral as possible. "Yes, sir?"

Snape was dressed in his customary black through the robes were cut differently. They were more form fitting and hugged the thin tall frame more and Harry knew his mind was supply him with the rest, not leaving much to the imagination. He fought his flush, looking at Snape with barely concealed weariness.

"You are late, Potter…" Snape stepped out of the shadows and Harry sighed, looking around the deserted hallway. The feast was already on its way and he knew that there was no other explanation so he merely said.

"I know sir."

"Why are you late, Potter?" Snape stepped into the light of the candles and Harry frowned. He knew that whatever answer he would give would be mocked so it wouldn't really matter. So he sighed and then answered.

"I fell asleep, sir."

"Mmm, I suppose it is a good thing then that you are late." Snape traced his lower lip with a slender finger as his eyes glanced up at the high ceiling.

"Uhm yeah…what, sir?" Harry suddenly yelped, too stunned by the answer from the older wizard.

"I said, Potter, that it s a good thing that you are late then, isn't it?" Snape smirked as he stepped even closer, now in full view of the closed doors. Harry backed away, a hand tightening on his wand. What was the matter with Snape?

"And why is that, _sir? _So that you can take points?" He snarled a bit more defensive then absolutely necessary because Snape was making him nervous.

He stood in the middle of the hallway, in plain view of the Great Hall as he regarded his Professor. Snape wasn't menacing but there was something strange about the way the teacher was behaving.

"Well, Potter, with all those randy students here and the mistletoe floating around, you would have been kissed by students. We can't have that, now can we?" Snape purred, looking down at him.

Harry didn't see the wand Snape held behind his back, nor the fact that the Professor had just gave a tiny flick, summoning something to float above them.

"No, I suppose not, sir." Harry was puzzled but he couldn't help but disagree with Snape. It would have been bad if he had been kissed by anybody he didn't want to be kissed by and since Snape was the only one Harry had wanted to kiss him, well, that wasn't going to happen.

"I think that the only thing to do now is to go inside and eat yourself full and joke around with your fellow students before you go away to wherever you go on Christmas break…." Yet Snape didn't make a move.

"Yes, sir, I suppose it would be the only proper thing…." Harry looked up at his teacher, not moving an inch.

"Best do it before Professor McGonagall calls the ghosts in. It is a …spectacle you wouldn't want to miss." Snape purred and despite everything Harry kept telling himself, his feet were rooted to the spot.

"No, wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?" Harry answered, rising up on his toes as Snape bowed his head. He had no idea what Snape was doing and then finally his teacher said.

"You are aware that it is considered bad luck when one is standing underneath the mistletoe and does not kiss, do you?" The warm breath was a rush against Harry's lips and the suddenly breathless young Gryffindor shook his head as he said, his green eyes locked with the dark ones.

"No, sir, I don't. But there is no mistletoe…." Snape's lips curled into a smile and his eyes flickered upwards once. Harry's eyes couldn't help but follow as he spotted the small branch of green and red floating serenely above them. The branch that hadn't been there when he had walked into the Entrance Hall.

His eyes widened when Snape made use of his distraction to close the distance between them to press his lips against Harry.

Oh, well this was unexpected as was the hand that kept his chin steady. Harry was cross-eyed as he tried to focus on Snape's face. After a moment the older wizard pulled away but his face was only inches from Harry's own so Harry could stare into the dark eyes all he wanted.

His green eyes propped Snape's eyes in search of something, anything to suggest that this wasn't merely an old superstition or some kind of prank. Snape allowed him, allowing Harry as his hand kept the younger wizard's chin steady.

"I thought that a kiss on the cheek would be sufficient as well." Harry carefully ventured.

He could see Snape's eyes hardened and for a moment he feared he had made a mistake but he had to know, to really know if it wasn't a prank. "Well, are you complaining I kissed you upon the lips?" Snape asked with a lift of the eyebrows.

Harry suddenly felt like smiling. "No, not at all."

"Good, then why are we wasting breath speaking?" And Snape moved closer.

"I don't know." Harry answered as Snape's lips met his again. This time, Snape didn't break away but deepened their kiss and as Harry felt the arms encircle him and press him forward, he could feel the tip of a wand press against his side and he knew that Snape had summoned the mistletoe, it probably should bother him more but he found he didn't really care at the moment.

Hp

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand against her glass to try and get the attention of the talking students. She stood up, aware of the empty seat next to her where the Potions Master normally sat and the empty seat at the Gryffindor table where a certain green eyed spectacled teen was supposed to sit.

The students fell silent, looking at her as most of them went back to their seat. She cleared her throat and then said. "And now for the special performance, by the ghosts!"

The students cheered and Minerva shared a smile with the other staff members before she pointed her wand at the double doors to reveal….

No ghosts but two people so entangled in one another that you were unsure of where the first person began and the next person ended. Minerva's mouth fell open as she recognized the taller of the two kissing persons. The students were talking loudly amongst themselves and Minerva snapped. "Professor Snape, what is the meaning of this?"

Snape startled and rose, allowing the slightly smaller wizard to stand on his own feet, face flushed from kissing with the green eyes glittering happily…"Harry Potter?" Minerva asked, her mouth falling open.

The students were talking even more loudly and Snape sneered, one hand balled at his side as the other steadied Potter with an arm around the waist. "Yes, Minerva?" The Potions Master asked with a life of the eyebrows, looking like he had just not been snogging somebody senselessly.

"You were…you are….what were you doing?" The Headmistress finally recovered.

Snape smirked and shared a look with Harry, a secret smile that told her he was keeping a secret. "I thought _that _was obvious!" He sneered.

"Uhm…well….yes…." She stammered as from a couple of different sides the students called.

"No snogging in the corridors!"

"Yes, well, what do you have to say for yourself, Severus?" Minerva demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering what to do about this. If handled wrong, the students would only follow their teacher's example. Most of them were still staring at the two wizards in shock. Severus smirked again and glanced once more down at Harry as his arm moved to instead settled around Harry's shoulders as he said.

"Very well, if those are the rules, we will simply adjourn to my rooms." And with those words they turned, Harry being pressed forward by Snape through Minerva knew that Harry didn't really need the encouragement. And as all the students shouted, called to one another, whistled or called for points being taken, she merely allowed them for she had seen the happiness in both their eyes and that was really the biggest reward she could be given for them breaking the rules.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
